


Daydreaming

by LigerCat



Series: Snapshots [8]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, First Kiss, Phinabella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Isabella's daydreaming gets her into an awkward situation.





	Daydreaming

Isabella ran a hand through her hair and checked her bow before taking a deep breath and pushing open the gate.

Her eyes immediately locked onto Phineas, and she smiled sweetly. "Whatcha doin'?

Phineas looked up. "Oh, hey Isabella."

Isabella blinked, and suddenly he was in front of her.

"My love!" He grabbed her hand. "I have decided to abandon these foolish pursuits in building. We'll run away together." His striped shirt and jean shorts transformed into princely garments. The backyard around them changed. Trees springing up from the ground, becoming a forest fitting of a fairytail.

A white unicorn galloped into the clearing they now stood in.

"I love you, Isabella! I don't need any of this childishness! Only you!"

"Oh, Phineas..." She leaned towards him, her eyes closing once she saw him doing likewise.

Her lips touched soft lips, ready to melt into the kiss, then hands grabbed her by the shoulders, and she was pushed away. Isabella's eyes popped open and met the wide eyes of someone who was definitely not Phineas.

"Please tell me we didn't..." She couldn't even say it.

Ferb frowned slightly.

"Ew!" The girl wiped at her mouth, fighting back a gag.

"I'll try not to take that as an insult."

Where was Phineas? Had he seen that? That was the only thing that could make it worse in her mind. "Where's Phineas?" she blurted, eyes roaming the yard and not seeing him.

Ferb jerked a thumb at the house.

"Why?" How long had she been daydreaming?

"You zoned out. He went to fetch you a glass of ice water, muttering something about heatstroke. I believe it had to do with how red you looked." The words came out clipped, either due to him being at least somewhat insulted at her reaction or... or Isabella didn't know.

She opened her mouth to apologize. Her reaction had been harsh, it hadn't been his fault. But Phineas rushed out the backdoor at that moment with a glass in his hand, and Ferb stepped back.

All thoughts of apologizing fled her mind as Phineas peppered her with concerned questions.

What did a first kiss mean anyway in the long run?


End file.
